Principios de Mayo
by lunarisita
Summary: No fue mi culpa, si no la suya. No hice nada, él lo hizo. Y aunque sé que aun lo quiero mi herida está abierta y necesita tiempo. Mi valentía gryffindor que parecía haberse esfumado regresa más auténtica que nunca.Justo a tiempo para enfrentarme a él.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Principios de Mayo**

Es un día soleado, principios de Mayo, la gente sonríe, también lo hago.

Entró en mi casa, mi hogar, y entonces te veo, estás en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, te miro, me miras y las sonrisas desaparecen, porque sé que mientras me mires de esa forma no podré dejarte.

Me alejo hacia un lado. Me preguntas cómo ha ido el día y yo no creo poder seguir. Quiero decirte que lo sé. Quiero dejarte de querer. Quiero que el dolor que siento en lo más profundo de mi ser desaparezca por siempre. Quiero no acordarme de ti.

Pero no puedo, mientras miro tu falsa sonrisa , la mentira brillando en tus azules ojos . Poco me falta para ponerme a llorar, poco me falta para dejar esta falsa. Romperme, desahogarme y preguntarte ¿Qué fue?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Qué te falto? Y me repito ¿Por qué?

Siento mi corazón romperse otra vez, porque no quiero creer que de verdad lo hiciste, quiero volver a ser feliz, como en aquellos tiempos que estaba junto a ti, quiero decirte que lo sé y que me digas que es mentira que solo un malentendido es , quiero decirte ¿por qué?.

Y esas simples frases vuelven a repetirse en mi cabeza.

Quiero volver a ser feliz, quiero decirte que todo lo sé, quiero decirte ¿Por qué?

Mis ojos no aguantan, brillan dejando a las lágrimas salir. Me rompo. No aguanto. Me caigo. Me arrodillo. Tapándome la cara intento mi desesperanza ocultar y tú preocupado me preguntas qué me pasa.

Te miro, la pregunta reflejada en mis ojos cristalinos de lágrimas. Mi típica brillante mirada desaparece dejando paso a la desesperanza. Mi rostro se mira desconsolado. Mi pecho convulsionándose en largos y profundos sollozos.

Y entonces me decido , mi valentía se abre paso. Tu cara con expresión de no comprender. Tu rostro que no parece entender , se vuelve más intenso cuando pronuncio tres palabras .

-" Lo sé todo"- Digo con voz rota , sin ser capaz de pronunciar nada más. Sintiendo como todo mi ser se agita por dentro.

Tú sigues sin entender , sin comprender.

Y entonces te fijas , con más atención ves mi cabello que casi parece haber vuelto a como era en mi niñez. Mis profundas ojeras anteriormente tapadas en un intento de disimularlas. Miras el maquillaje ya corrido que recorre mis mejillas dejando finas líneas negruzcas por su camino. Y miras mi rostro, mis labios conteniendo sollozos y mi cara contraída en un rictus amargo de desesperanza y resignación.

Y por fin comprendes, mi desesperanza, mis sollozos, mis ojos, mi rostro, mi silenciosa pregunta.

Y ahora es tu rostro el que se transforma mientras agitas tu rojo cabello con desesperación. Tus ojos se abren con horror y tristeza. Te sientas, poniéndote a mi altura y para su sorpresa no me alejo. Ahora eres tu el que se rompe. Y ese es mi final, hoy entiendo la expresión de "una mirada vale más que mil palabras"

Los dos lloramos ¿El tiempo? No lo sé, puede que durante segundos, minutos u horas.

Pero por fin mis respuestas son contestadas, él no dijo una palabra pero yo por fin comprendo.

No fue mi culpa, si no la suya. No hice nada, él lo hizo. Y aunque sé que qué aun lo quiero mi herida está abierta y necesita tiempo. Mi valentía gryffindor que parecía haberse esfumado regresa más auténtica que nunca. Justo a tiempo para enfrentarme a él, que parece percibir qué el momento ha llegado.

Entonces con desesperación intenta justificarse –" Hermione , lo siento , no fue más que un error ella no"- Cuando llega ahí lo corto no quiero saber más

-"Lo hecho , hecho está Ronald , necesito tiempo para pensar"-Le digo con mi característica determinación.

Y finalmente salgo de la casa en la que tantos momentos he vivido en la que mi amor floreció en lo más alto. Y a pesar de todo , siento como un gran peso se desvanece de mi alma y me siento más ligera y feliz de lo que he hecho durante las últimas semanas. Aunque todavía no se si lo perdonare, sé que necesito tiempo pero después de todo es un buen final para volver a empezar. Que más, qué principios de Mayo

**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lunarisita .Bueno, la verdad es que este es mi primer fic y aunque no es más que un one-shot espero que os guste.**


End file.
